Forum:Oh Boyz
Since They Won't Die... Just to make sure I'm clear on this Oh Boyz thing. *The current episode article needs to be renamed to "Oh Boyz (episode)" *The article devoted to them will either be plain "Oh Boyz", or replace the marked for delete "Oh Boyz (band)" article *Both articles need the "You may be" message at the top *Individual members get their own articles? I'll start working on this now, just need to know where/how to put the info. - Dap00 18:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes on all, although the last point I'm not as on-board with. I don't see enough material to support them having individual pages. I recommend the (band) label be dropped. My personal preference is if you are going to make a compliant article, *YOU* should gen a New Page and have the accolade to go with. Perhaps the message may sink in (hah!) that simply tossing up a page with minimum-to-nothing on it will gain nothing. And yes, it *is* something Wikia.com tracks. When I went to adopt the American Dragon wiki that was one of the things checked on my membership, having made new pages. Hey, if even a semi-substantial page exists, then edit it, but in a case like this, I say delete and remake. Love Robin (talk) 01:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Dap00, According to the Naming convention policy the order of precedence is: #Character #Episode #Organizations Therefore, the episode would simply be named "Oh Boyz" and the band, being a group/organization, would be named "Oh Boyz (band)" or "Oh Boyz (group)". Thus, the current episode article should not be renamed. And either the Oh Boyz (band) or Oh Boyz (group) article should be modified to fit the MoS. With the other being deleted. And yes, they both need the "You may be" template at the top. Unlike RL, I am not in favor of deleting an article just to recreate it. There are plenty of articles that need to be created for this wiki that I don't see any need to game the system that way. However, if it is really important to you I don't really care since the end result is the same. Mknopp (talk) 14:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :My only real concern was getting the article started properly, so that people would hopefully stop creating one sentence, non-MoS articles for the band that would just have to be deleted, anyway. The naming itself is not all that important to me, as the message at the top should eliminate most if not all confusion in that area. Aside from that, both articles would obviously link to each other, so I don't imagine too many people could get lost. - Dap00 17:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::The reason for the naming precedence is to help with linking. I was astounded when I started cleaning up the plethora of pages and redirects how many links were pointing to the wrong article because there was no clear or enforced precedence on article naming. ::Mknopp (talk) 19:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC)